


Rest in Taira

by Empress_of_Trash



Series: OP SI-OCs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Adventure & Romance, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexuality, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mad Love For Makino, Minor Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Surprise Pairing, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Being reborn in One Piece was interesting. She had the best mother and siblings she could ask for. So, of course, she's going to do everything in her power to assure they all get their Happy Endings.Even if it is a bit of a round about adventure.





	Rest in Taira

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with the cliche SI-OC little sibling trope. Except this is going to be a wild ride that is not hopefully too cliche. I just needed to get One Piece feelings out and express my mad love of Makino.

 When she was very small, long before she knew her name or her place or the shit hand life had dealt her she remembers a lullaby. It was her mother singing to her in a quiet tragic voice that did not suit a woman so prone to smiling. Then though her mother had been quiet. No laughter or light. All fearful silence as they rocked in a boat taking them to safety or death. Perhaps the song she chose simply reflected the dark place they were. 

 

But it was the girl's first memory of her new life.

 

She could not see very well. Mostly it was a blur of pale ivory framed in emerald that would one day be seen as her mother’s heart shaped face. All she could see clearly were large sad black eyes one the face bent over hers. She remembered the voice, clear and cutting through her more than anything.

 

“ _ The old man is tarnished _ ,” her mother had sang with the creaking of the ship in their dark little nest. “ _ With smoke of the flood. _ ”

 

The sea outside had been moving in a gentle background rumble that mixed in with the voice and the ship to become the music of her first lullaby and memory.

 

“ _ The dead leaves are varnished _ ,” her mother whispered. “ _ With color like blood.” _

 

The rhythm of it was as soothing as sad.

 

“ _ A treacherous smiler _ ,” the crooning continued. “ _ With teeth white as milk. A savage beguiler, in sheathings of silk _ .”

  
Then there was a loud sound. She could never decide what. A door closing? Footsteps? A shout? Whatever it was had sent her mother scurrying. Pressed tight to her chest they had settled between two boxes, cargo most likely she decided later, and under a tarp that cut off any other light. In the darkness the voice was on her face with the new lyrics.

  
_The sea creeps to pillage,_ __  
__  
_She leaps on her prey;_ __  
__  
_A child of the village_ __  
__  
_Was murdered today._ __  
__  
__  
__  
_She came up to meet him_ __  
__  
_In a smooth golden cloak,_ __  
__  
_She choked him and beat him_ __  
__  
_To death, for a joke._ __  
__  
__  
__  
_Her bright locks were tangled,_ __  
__  
_She shouted for joy,_ __  
__  
_With one hand she strangled_ __  
__  
_A strong little boy._ __  
__  
__  
__  
_Now in silence she lingers_ __  
__  
_Beside him all night_ __  
__  
_To wash her long fingers_ __  
_  
___In silvery light.

 

This song remained her favorite lullaby even when joined with much more cheerful and lively songs. When considering the course her life took later she likes to think it gave her a rather appropriate start. When questioned about certain choices by her brothers she also likes to occasionally blame the song (and her mother’s equally questionable test in bed partners) for it.

 

But that in itself is a long story.

 

Her story starts a year and many warm days later, firmly settled in the East Blue in her mother’s childhood home. Her story starts when she learns her name.

  
_ Taira, Daughter of Makino. _ __  
__  



End file.
